


Who I Am

by Pgirl



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: Zhang is having a bit of an existential crisis.Nothing a good drink and a listening ear can't solve.
Relationships: Geist (XCOM)/Shaojie Zhang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Who I Am

It had been about a month since their new recruit had arrived at XCom. And what an interesting one it was. A Triad member, handing over a piece of Alien Tech in return for being brought along and eventually decided to join as a recruit. It was… unusual to say the least. The fact he had talent with heavy weaponry and explosives just was a cherry on top.  
But, rather unsurprisingly, he had issues fitting in.  
How could he not, really. Not only was his background different, he was a good deal older than most of XCom. Did more. Saw more. And he didn’t take any shit from anyone.  
Perhaps to a rather extreme degree. While not outright picking fights, he could go from calm to hostile in the blink of an eye, over the most innocuous of things.  
Geist walked past the barracks as it had happened again and Zhang nearly stormed out.  
“Shut the fuck up.” He told whoever angered him.  
“Chilong, listen…”  
“No, YOU listen. Stop talking as if you know me. You don’t. Do both of us a favor and stay out of my way.” With that he slammed the door shut and huffed, holding his head. “What?” He asked as he saw Geist, barely holding back his annoyance.  
“Nothing, nothing.” Geist said. “Are people getting under your skin again?” This was answered with a sigh. “How about you air your grievances with the comfort of a drink?” He offered, beckoning towards the bar. Zhang nodded slowly, following.

“Alright, what are you feeling tonight?” Geist said, taking place behind the bar as Zhang sat down on one of the stools.  
“Scotch. Undiluted.” Zhang said.  
“I like your taste.” Geist said, pouring them both some. “So, what ails you?” Zhang sighed, taking the drinks.  
“Some dipshits tried to talk to me about my past. Made assumptions on what they claimed they knew about the Triads.” He sat his drink down again rather roughly. “I hate people like that. They think they know all about me just because they saw a John Woo movie and looked at a Wikipedia article.” Zhang said with a sigh. “My life was far from any of that.”  
“I can imagine. You’re a real person. Being compared to a character from a movie must be frustrating.”  
“It’s not even that. It’s the armchair psychology. The fact they think they can tell me how I really feel better than myself.” Zhang said, rubbing his face. “They try to bolt this… righteousness on me that just isn’t there.”  
“Righteousness?” Geist asked, raising an eyebrow. “And that’s… bad?”  
“It’s just not who I am.” Zhang said, crossing his arms, looking away. Geist couldn’t help but shake his head.  
“Why are you so defensive when someone calls you a good person?” He asked.  
“Because I’m not! I’m not a good person. I’m not this… this noble criminal who sacrificed everything to save the world that everyone is projecting on me.” Zhang fiercely answered.  
“They’re just trying to see the good in you. That’s not something to be mad at them about.”  
“And what if I’m not living up to what they think I am!? What then?!” Zhang said as he got angry.  
“That’s not going to happen.”  
“It will!” He now shouted. A heavy silence followed. Zhang took a deep breath, calming himself. “I’m going to fuck up. They all realize I can’t be what they want me to be… and they’ll drop me like a brick.” He said, almost whispering as he clenched his fists to stop himself from shaking. It wasn’t working.  
“You… really think we’ll do that?” Geist asked. No answer, which said enough. He placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, who just turned his head away, eyes closed.  
“It’s what always happens…”  
“Not with us.” Geist told him, taking Zhang’s hand. “Not with me.” He smirked. “So how about you lighten up, accept that people see you as a good person and get a bit more friendly?” He added as Zhang took his hand back and scoffed, though a small smile did creep on his face.  
“No promises. I don’t really do ‘friendly’.” He said.  
“Let’s work on that, shall we?” Geist said, slinging his arm around Zhang’s shoulder. “Tonight’s game night. You play poker?” A small chuckle.  
“Are you even allowed with those Psionics of yours?” He asked. “Not that it matters, I will win either way.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Geist said as they both shared a laugh.


End file.
